


Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Time

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles wants to plan an awesome Dungeons & Dragons party for the Pack.





	Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Time

Stiles’ fingers scraping the bottom of the bowl had Derek looking up. “Do you want me to make you some more popcorn?”

“Nope.” Stiles said as he looked down at the notepad in his hands. “Neither of us can get up right now. We’re on this adventure together.”

“Stiles, it’s the first time we’re going to play Dungeons & Dragons with the pack. We have the die to roll, we have the rules, and you will be the best dungeon master I know. Quit fretting. Now, more popcorn?”

Stiles put down the notepad and grinned, anxiety easing. “Alright yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were die, adventure, and scrape. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
